Train Station
by LiLi-Sama
Summary: The gang are standing around a train station one day, when STUFF HAPPENS! Yuffie trys to steal, Sephy has a puppet thingy ,and he kidnaps Aerith. Will Cloud get some action? Welcome to the random world of Final Fantasy. [One Shot]


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy._

* * *

_**Authors Note:** I did not write all of this. I just translated it into a fan fic and re-wrote a lot. (I'm bored...)

* * *

_

_**SUMMARY: **The gang are standing around a train station one day, when STUFF HAPPENS! Yuffie trys to steal, Sephy has a puppet thingy ,and he kidnaps Aerith. Will Cloud get some action! Welcome to the random world of Final Fantasy. One Shot

* * *

_

**Train Station  
**_One Shot Random Story_

Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent were sitting on a bench near the train station. They were currently waiting for the train. Why were they waiting for the train? Who cares!

Tifa sighed and tilted her head up. She let her long hair flow across her area of the bench. "Boy, the train sure is slow today."

"Yeah," agreed Aerith as she stood up. "But look at these pretty flowers I grew in the chapel! Look at 'em Cloud!" she giggled as she held out a basket of flower to him. "Aren't they pretty? Aren't they great?"

Cloud looked at the flowers a moment and started laughing. "Heheheheheh! I'm gonna kick the flowers!"

Aerith looked hurt and scared. "Don't kick my precious flowers! _My precious, my precious!"_

"Kick the flowers!" chanted Cloud as he stood up and giggled. "Kick the flowers!" Then he punted the flowers right from Aerith's hands. Aerith ran away looking hurt. From the distance you could hear her crying.

Yuffie leaned back on the bench and gave Cloud a look of displeasure. "Dude, was that even necessary?"

Cloud smiled and waved his hand at her. "Don't worry about it. She'll get over it," he reassured her. "After all, I am a chick master." He smiled as he posed all sexy like. Yuffie shruged and started picking at the materia on Cid's Venus Gospel spear.

Barret walked up to the group and smirked. He rolled his eyes and said "No, you're the Spiky-Ass-Master. There's a difference you know."

Cid felt an itch and looked at his side, where he saw Yuffie. "Hey...HEY! Bad Yuffie. MY MATERIA Yuffie! Down girl! DOWN!" All of a sudden, Sephiroth entered the scene with Aerith.

Tifa noticed and raised her eyebrow. "Um...guys?"

Yuffie jumped up at pointed her finger at the two. "Dude! Sephiroth's got her!"

Vincent sat in his spot very shocked and mumbled "Mmm-nm-mm-mm-nmm-mmm!"

"Dude! Vincent's right!" Cid nodded as he joined in. "This :BEEP: is pretty :BEEP: up!"

"Language!" Barret commented. "There are children who are going to be reading this."

"My :BEEP," said Cid.

"Sephiroth! Give us Aerith back right now!" Yuffie yelled at him.

"Hmm," said Sephiroth. "I don't know. Did you ask Jenova?" he asked as he held up a puppet sewed to look like Jenova.

Yuffie began to get very irratated. "I don't WANNA ask Jenova. I'm asking YOU!"

Sephiroth smiled and waved the puppet in the air. "I think you should ask Jenova!"

Yuffie gave in. "Fine! Jenova...can we PLEASE have our Aerith back?"

Sephiroth looked at the puppet and began to move it's mouth. "Well...NO! YOU BOW DOWN TO SEPHIROTH. HE IS YOUR GOD! YOU HEAR ME! BOW DOWN TO HIM AND DIE!" Sephiroth stopped controlling the puppet and began to talk in his own voice again. "Looks like you can't have her."

Aerith started to shake in place. You could tell she was very scared and nervous. "Holy...focus on the holy."

"Mmm-mrmm-mm-m-mrrmm!" mumbled Vincent.

Everyones jaws dropped and they turned towards Vincent. "Dude! Sick!" they all yelled in unison.

Sephiroth put the puppet up to his ear. "What's that Jenova? ...You want me to...KILL Aerith?"

Cloud held up a magazine and pointed at Sephiroth. "Well at least MY mom isn't on the cover of _Space Germ_ magazine!"

Then Sephiroth got angry and started waving his arms frantically at Cloud. Meanwhile, Aerith ran away from Sephiroth and back to the gang. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he watched Sephiroth and pondered.

"I'm wishing Meteor on you!" he yelled at him.

"METEOR!" they all yelled in unison.

"So Cloud, who will you pick for your party?" asked Tifa.

"Who WILL Cloud pick for his party?" said the almighty voice. "Will it be Aerith? Tifa? Vincent?" Everyone looked all around to try to find the source of the voice.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked as she looked around.

"Officer Barbrady?" the voice asked no one.

"Who?" they all asked the voice.

"A DEAD CHOCOBO!" asked the voice once more.

"What?" they all asked in confusion.

"Well he never picked ME," Barret complained. "Hmmm...I feel a song coming on!" he said as he began to sing a random song while everyone else danced. "I'm gonna kick yo' ass, Shinra! I'm gonna roast ya in an open fire! Gonna bust a cap in yo' ugly ass, And burn ya in a funeral pyre!"

Then Cloud pushed Sephiroth at random. "Stupid Sephy."

"Don't call me that!" Sephiroth yelled as he fell over and onto Vincent. Then Vincent fell to the ground, dead.

"OH MY GOD!" Tifa yelled. "HE KILLED VINCENT!"

"You BASTARDS!" Cid yelled.

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulder. "Screw you guys! I'm going home."

"You know," smiled Aerith. "I've learned something today. Our quest isn't about Meteor, or Jenova, or the Promise Land, or anything like that! It's about sharing and caring, and giving and loving!"

"No dude," Cloud said. "That's Christmas."

Aerith continued to smile. "Oh... then, what's our quest about?"

"Materia!" Yuffie interrupted.

"No Yuffie," Cid dully said as he hit her head with his hand. "It isn't about materia. It's about something much ,MUCH more important!"

"What?" asked Aerith.

"Merchandising!" Cid yelled happily.

"Yeah!" yelled Yuffie and Aerith together.

"Cid Highwind the cigarette case!" Cid dreamed out loud. "Cid Highwind the action figure! Cid Highwind the bathtowel! Cid Highwind the VENUS GOSPEL!" Everyone yawned and walked away. "Hey! Where are you guys going! Get BACK here! You WILL respect my authori-tai!" He yelled as he ran off after them.

_THE END_

* * *

_**Authors Note:** ...thats it. :O It's my first Final Fantasy Seven fan fic so yeah..._


End file.
